


Special Delivery

by AyameKage



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyameKage/pseuds/AyameKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grimmjow gives Byakuya a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Going... Down?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/855448) by [AyameKage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyameKage/pseuds/AyameKage). 



> For International Fanworks Day 2015  
> Prompt: What does your favourite character(s) fan over?
> 
> When it comes to Byakuya Kuchiki it's obvious, right?

A blue haired deviant, who was really just a loud-mouthed courier, watched his sleeping black-haired kitty (who was actually his lover and not a cat) stretch and yawn. It was adorable. It was annoyingly aristocratic.

"I could get used to mornings like this," he told his sleepy companion.

Curt and succinct. "Grimmjow, what time is it?"

"Stop worrying about work. Geesh, freakin' workaholic. Byakuya, you're the CEO dammit—now check under your pillow. The tooth fairy was sweet to ya." He winked.

With a small sigh, Byakuya fished out a copy of Adventures of Seaweed Ambassador Season 3.

And suddenly curt and succinct turned into innocent wide grey eyes full of hope for second chances…


End file.
